Solo quiero verte feliz sin importar que
by Rosanegra04
Summary: El no eligió ser lo que es,pero por sobre todo, no planeo enamorarse" Una historia donde el encuentro es inevitable, donde por mas que pase el tiempo el amor entre esas dos personas unidas por el destino siempre prevalecerá incluso mas allá de la vida...
1. Capitulo 1 Un Candado

Hola! Por fin he colocado mi fic en fanfiction, desde que lo hice siempre he querido ponerlo aquí! espero que les guste y me dejen su comentario!

Ahora… aquí esta el primer capitulo!

_El no eligió ser lo que es, no quiso jamás esa herencia tan terrible pero por sobre todo, no planeo enamorarse…_

Una historia donde el encuentro es inevitable, donde por mas que pase el tiempo el amor entre esas dos personas unidas por el destino siempre prevalecerá, incluso mas alla de la vida y la muerte…

Sentada en el balcón Amu ve pasar a la gente por las calles; niños corriendo mientras sus madres compran en el mercado y carrozas con lujosos detalles pasar de aquí para allá, la vida en el pueblo era bien agitada. Llevaba el cabello suelto que caía por sus hombros con un hermoso lazo que ella adoraba con cintas de colores (azul, rosa, amarilla y verde), un vestido blanco con un corte sirena con algunos detalles de los colores del lazo. Ella era muy conocida en el pueblo ya que su familia era rica y estaba comprometida con el sobrino del Rey llamado Tadase sus estudios eran llevados por tutores y solo salía lo estrictamente necesario ya que como muchos decían su elegancia y actitud la hacían destacar demasiado entre la multitud, preferían mantenerla en la mansión. Aunque ella poseía todo lo que quisiera, ya que solo tenia que pedirlo, su vida era completamente aburrida execto gracias a cinco personas que la hacían feliz.  
-Amu-chan! – una pequeña muñequita se poso en su hombro- llevaba dos colas en su cabello castaño naranja y un traje victoriano amarillo- estas bien? Llevas allí todo el día? – la miro preocupada

-Dia!, no la muevas intento pintar!, hmph – dijo otra muñequita con cabello azul que dibujaba en un librito, su traje era cómo de un pintor- y ya voy a terminar – sonreía a si misma

Eso miki! Sigue así! Sigue así! – la animaba otra muñequita con cabello rosa que estaba a su lado, su traje era parecido al de amu pero de color rosa- tenía una sonrisa radiante mientras detallaba el dibujo-

_ Miki, ya no tengo mucho que ver en la ventana – se río amu – y tengo hambre también  
-Listo! He terminado!, que les parece?- mostrándole su cuadernito a todas  
Un wow de todas la demás se escucho al mismo tiempo.

- Es precioso! – dijo día  
- Mas que eso! – dijo ram  
- Muchas gracias miki! – le sonrió amu – es realmente hermoso!

-Como todas habéis estado aquí todo el dia- desu, os he traído galletas de la cocina!- otra pequeña apareció de repente en la puerta de la recamara de amu llevando a cuesta una bolsa de galletas, iba vestida con un perfecto y verde traje de mucama.  
-Suu!- dijeron otras tres pequeñas- mientras volaban a ayudarla

-Amu-chan deberías comerlas- dijo dia

Claro, muero de hambre- dijo mientras ya habría la bolsa- Eran con chispas, sonrío, sus favoritas!

Amu chan?, te puedo decir algo?- dijo miki- has estado pensativa y no muy natural estos días, hace una semana cumpliste 18 años y según las reglas te casaras con Tadase en menos de una semana, estas nerviosa? No quieres hacerlo?- ella realmente estaba preocupada-  
Yo no..- amu titubeo- no puedo negarme a esto, es por mi familia- y una completa tristeza se marco en su rostro-

Lo sabemos amu-chan- dijo Día- es muy triste que no puedas elegir con quien casarte

Es verdad!, y lo peor es que estas enamorada del chico mas cercano a ti, de ….- las palabras de suu quedaron ahogadas por la mano de amu, le tapo la boca muy rápido, pero en lo que miro a la puerta noto la razón

Un chico muy apuesto con ojos oscuros y penetrantes, cabello azul tan oscuro como sus ojos y tez blanca, estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta sin preocupación con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo…

- He vuelto Amu – sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba a ella-

- Al fin ikuto!- sonrió he hizo un gesto para abrazarlo pero se arrepintió ya que rápido retiro los brazos

Pero Ikuto la agarro y la abrazo diciendo – Aunque es un poco tarde, feliz cumpleaños – y le entrego una pequeña caja azul.

- Que es? – amu se sorprendió cuando lo abrió, era un cadena con un candado pequeño de oro y detalles de nácar ( he dicho son ricos XD) – Ikuto! De donde lo sacaste? Es precioso, pero… y la llave?

- Es un secreto- dijo ikuto y le guiño el ojo- déjame ponértelo y dime que has hecho en mi ausencia?

- Nada especial aunque miki, ram, dia y suu me han animado mucho- les sonrió a las pequeñas- pero lo importante es que has hecho tu? , mi papa me dijo que te fuiste este mes por estudios

- Si, y también necesitaba investigar acerca de varias cosas sobre mi.- su mirada pareció perderse, pero volvió rápido- pero ya estoy aquí y no me iré de nuevo

- Hmph, te puedes ir otra vez-Amu le saco la lengua- pero deja a yoru- sonrió y vio a sus muñequitas, todas hablaban alegremente con otra especie de muñequito pero que tenia una cola y orejas de gato – ellos se llevan muy bien.

- Es verdad- se río ikuto- pero de verdad quieres que me vuelva a ir amu? – se le quedo mirando fijamente

No no! si me miras así no sabré que responder, vamos di algo, no le des el gusto de que note que no quieres que se valla, pero si no aparta sus ojos de mi no podré…- pensaba amu- la presencia de ikuto la ponía nerviosa, se estaba comenzando a poner roja y ella no dejaría que el lo notara, pero al hablar lo que dijo fue - Por supuesto que no quiero! – prácticamente las palabras salieron disparadas. Pero QUE? No, eso no era! –ahora amu si que estaba roja y en eso lo noto

-Ram! No lo hagas otra vez! – Roja volteo a verla- no me transformes mi personalidad ahora!

-Pero, creí que necesitabas ayuda! – Ram sonrío-

-No, estaba perfec..- No pudo seguir diciendo nada, ikuto la había abrazado de nuevo, pero por detrás- que estas..?

- Aunque Ram te ayudara un poco, no es mejor decir lo que piensas Amu?- le susurro al oído, mientras la yemas de sus dedos rozaban el candado y una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro-

-su …suel- Amu no podía completar la palabra, y en eso ikuto rompió en risas

-jajajaja debiste ver tu cara, estas completamente roja- Amu le dio un codazo y se zafó rápido de los brazos de el-

- Tu! Ikuto!- Le comenzó a lanzar almohadas cercanas, mientras le gritaba- no vuelvas hacer eso!

En eso la puerta sonó y alguien del otro lado dijo – Señorita Amu voy a entrar, ya le estamos preparando su baño nocturno- una de las mucamas de la familia entro en la habitación, al ver las almohadas en el suelo dijo – ha sucedido algo?- y miro a Ikuto- Joven Ikuto por favor le voy a pedir que se retire la señorita ya debería prepararse para dormir, mañana podrá hablar mejor con ella.

-Si , ya me iba , Hasta mañana Prima Amu, descansa- le sonrió- ah y yoru, tu también vienes.

- yoru?- pregunto confundida la mucama-

- No importa, es una cosa mía – Es verdad que si no tienes uno, no lo vez, por un segundo lo olvide, pensó ikuto – ya yoru se encontraba en su hombro cuando salió de la habitación, dejando una amu con un rostro semi triste.

- Ikuto Lo notaste? –nya , Amu no tiene el mismo animo de siempre.

Ikuto no le respondió, camino a su cuarto lo único que hacia era pensar y pensar y al entrar a la habitación le dijo a yoru.

-Debo hacer algo, no dejare que amu se case con alguien que conocerá el día antes de la boda-

-Ikuto, pero no puedes interferir en su vida amorosa, si lo haces serás castigado y lo sabes! – yoru estaba preocupado- Tu naciste por una única razón, darle la mayor felicidad que pudieras a esa niña y ya lo ha sido por muchos años gracias a ti.

- Por que estoy obligado solo a eso?, es por lo que soy cierto? Yo no pedí ser mitad gato!- Ikuto estaba frustrado, y se llevo las manos a la cabeza- Yoru, x que no recuerdo nada? Tu me contaste que yo no vengo de este mundo si no de un lugar llamado midnight world donde solo existen creaturas fantásticas, de donde también provienes tu y las charas de amu, que vienen a ser nuestras verdaderas personalidades y que de ese mundo se me encargo la misión de hacerla feliz, pero aun siento que no lo he hecho, ni que podré hacerlo nunca.

- Ikuto no quiero que olvides otra cosa, la regla que te dije, tu trabajo es hacerla feliz, pero sin enamorarte de ella, si lo haces te podrían castigar de la peor manera- miraba fijamente a ikuto- y no quiero que eso pase!

- Dime yoru y que hago si ya…rompí esa regla?- Ikuto subió el rostro y lo miro fijamente- que pasa si no dejo q se case?


	2. Capitulo 2 El Inicio

**Capitulo 2. El Inicio**

Yoru se inmuto por un segundo, pero voló rápidamente hacia ikuto y con sus manitas intento callarle.

- No vuelvas a decir algo así—y comenzó a mirar hacia todas direcciones, como buscando algo- si te escuchan será un problema!

- Está bien, - lo aparto- pero como hago para hacerla feliz, antes de que se case? – Ikuto camino hacia la cama, y se recostó a pensar.

- Mmmm por que no vas mañana con ella por los jardines-nya- sonrió yoru- seguro le hará bien

- Mmm - los jardines? No, eso lo hago muy seguido, una salida al mercado? No, también ya lo he hecho, quizás…- la idea llego fugazmente a su cabeza- yoru lo tengo! – una amplia sonrisa se marco en su rostro- estoy seguro que la hará completamente feliz.

Yoru lo miro confundido, conociendo a ikuto seguro era algo que traería problemas. – emm ikuto que es?

- Ya veras, por ahora será mejor que tomes tu capa, nos espera una larga noche- colocándose la capa, de la nada aparecieron de su cabeza unas orejas de gato y luego una cola fue alargándose por detrás, sus ojos cambiaron a un tono mas claro mientras que su pupila cambiaba de redondo a un hilo vertical, estaba dejando salir su esencia gatuna – Esto será interesante- dijo

Amu estaba mirando el techo de su cuarto, no podía dormir, el día de hoy había visto a Ikuto, como iba a dormir tranquila luego de eso?. Su mente solo divagaba en pensamientos de cómo pudo a ver sido su vida si no fuera hija de una familia rica.

- Quizás todo seria mas fácil- suspiro-

El tiempo pasaba y podía oír claramente la respiración de sus charas durmiendo tranquilamente, las quería mucho, eran sus mejores amigas , siempre la alegraban en toda situación y aunque de vez en cuando pelaban se arreglaban rápidamente. Amu no sabría que hacer si las perdiera.

De pronto en la gran ventana donde miki la pinto en el día, comenzó a escuchar golpecitos, mas y mas continuos, el miedo comenzó a acecharla, miro a sus charas y vio que seguían durmiendo, decidió ignorarlos y taparse los oídos con la almohada, pero luego de poco tiempo ,viendo que no cesaba, se paró de la cama y lentamente con el mayor sigilo que pudo se acerco a ella – dios que podrá ser?- pensó- estaba claramente asustada, quien pudo burlar a los guardias de la entrada?.

Comenzó a retirar lo mas lento que pudo la cortina, de un modo que lo que sea que estuviera afuera no la viera, pero al ver lo que era no lo pudo creer, sin pensarlo, de un solo jalón abrió completamente las cortinas. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, era justo lo que pensaba, ikuto estaba colgado del árbol cercano a su ventana, llevando una capa.

- Buenas noches Amu, no me agrado como me echaron de la habitación así que decidí pasarme por aquí- le sonrió-

- Ikuto! Que estás haciendo? Y Si te caes de allí?- amu miro a ikuto y bajo la mirada hacia el vacio por donde podría caer en cualquier momento- son como tres metros de altura!

- De acuerdo si abres mejor la ventana, saltare y entrare, allí no correré peligro, no amu?

- Esta bien.

amu abrió la ventana completamente e ikuto paso de un salto, de la rama, al interior de su cuarto sin problemas.

- Te he traído esto, te servirá hoy- le lanzo un bulto negro

- Una capa? Para qué? – confundida la giro y la detallo, era una capa simple sin nada especial, solo negra.

- Daremos un paseo , siempre has querido ir a el parque que se encuentra mas allá del pueblo, te llevare hoy- le sonrió- pero hay que apurarnos, los guardias se quedaron dormidos y quizás se despierten pronto hay que aprovechar el momento y por cierto amu linda pijama- le guiño el ojo-

- Que?- -Lo olvide! Ando en pijama! Qué horror, emmm bueno al menos es la mas bonita de todas, que suerte- pensó amu-sin poder evitar el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Tan rápido como pudieron amarraron unos caballos a la carreta de los trabajadores y se subieron a ella, como ikuto había dicho los guardias estaban completamente dormidos.

Ram, Suu, Miki, Dia y Yoru iban sentados en la cabeza de los caballos parecían fascinados de cómo se veía el pueblo en la noche. Y la verdad es que se veía precioso, la luna era completamente llena y sus rayos de luz iluminaban todo el pueblo de una forma hermosa, amu jamás había tenido la oportunidad de verlo así antes y quería con unas ganas inmensas dibujar aquella escena.

El parque se encontraba a 15 minutos en carroza lejos del pueblo, se decía que en su época los reyes actuales se conocieron allí y al poco tiempo se casaron, por eso se le nombro como el parque de reyes aunque en la opinión de amu (cuando cambiaba con Ram) prefería llamarle el parque de los enamorados.

Caminaron a través de el por un tiempo, y hablaron alegremente. Mientras ikuto contaba lo que había hecho durante su viaje, decidieron sentarse a descansar un rato.

En el centro del parque había una loma que tenia muchísimos tipos de flores, Suu y Dia volaron hacia el y comenzaron a tomar muchas, miki saco su cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar, mientras Yoru y Ram jugaban a perseguirse, ikuto y amu se quedaron solos bajo un árbol un poco lejos de aquella loma.

- Ikuto, me alegra que volvieras- dijo amu mientras miraba las flores-

- A mi también me alegra volver- Ikuto solo podía mirar amu, aunque llevará una capa, esta noche se veía mas linda que nunca antes- Amu, tu sabes lo que soy, y sabes que no podre estar siempre- dijo tristemente- Pero de alguna manera hare que seas…-los dedos de amu taparon los labios de ikuto

- Justo ahora, lo soy y mucho, pero no quiero hablar de cosas tristes, si?- los cachetes de amu se notaban sonrojados a la luz de la luna, pero ella quería decir aquello.

Ikuto se recostó en su regazo como un minino, y amu aunque se sorprendió un poco le permitió quedarse así, sus manos comenzaron a tocar el precioso cabello azulado de el , era su suave, la sensación era muy agradable, por breves minutos permanecieron en silencio hasta que ikuto dijo

- Amu, te mostrare la llave del candado que llevas puesto- se levanto y de un bolsillo saco una llave que hacia juego exacto con el collar de amu, era igual de oro y nacar.

- De algún modo sabia que la tenias tu- le sonrió amu-

- Déjame abrir ese candado- se acerco a amu tanto que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, lo tomo en sus dedos y lo giro en ellos- o prefieres que otro lo haga? podría darte la llave.

El corazón de amu latía a mil por hora la cercanía entre los dos era demasiada en aquel momento, la respiración de ikuto, el olor de ikuto, todo del la atraía, ella sabía que el en cualquier momento oiría aquellos latidos y en lo mas profundo quería que así fuera, su rostro estaba rojo y su habla se hizo entrecortada al decirle – yo quiero que seas el único, el único... que podrá abrirlo- bajando la mirada, no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Ikuto soltó el candado y tomo el rostro de amu entre sus manos obligándola a que lo viera directamente a los ojos. El rostro de ella estaba caliente producto del sonrojo, la amaba, no podía evitarlo, solo amu era la única que existía en ese momento, amu y el.

La mirada de Ikuto tan cerca la volvía loca, sus ojos parecían mirar lo mas profundo de su corazón era como si la analizara y encontrara lo que quería ver, pero que podía hacer ella? Así es como era, estaba completamente enamorada de el desde siempre.

-Pero aun no, no es el momento de abrirlo- dijo ikuto sin soltarla- pero te pido que me perdones por lo que voy hacer ahora.

Y en eso los labios de ikuto se posaron en los de Amu, por menos de un segundo amu se inmovilizo pero luego cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, el deseo era dulce y tierno pero al mismo tiempo apasionado, se necesitaban el uno al otro, se deseaban, las manos de amu comenzaron a rodear el cuello de ikuto y al mismo tiempo las manos de el tomaron su cintura, se apretaron el uno al otro, por ese momento todo se olvido, aquel matrimonio, la herencia pero peligrosamente una horrible regla.

De repente se oyó un sonido horrible, un rayo negro partió un árbol cercano a ellos, ikuto y amu se separaron rápidamente, miraron al cielo pero no vieron ni una nube ni nada. Que podría crear el rayo?

Amu miro por detrás de Ikuto y se aterró ,sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, al ver esa reacción ikuto se giro y vio lo que ella veia, un extraño huevo negro con plumas flotaba al frente de ellos, era inmenso, ikuto se puso en posición de defensa, sea lo que sea no dejaría que se acercara a Amu. A lo lejos se comenzaron a oír gritos, ikuto los ignoro y siguió observando al huevo, pero amu busco con la mirada de donde venia, era yoru, venia volando muy rápido hacia ellos gritando- Ikuto, Amu! Aléjense lo mas pronto posible, rápido, rápido!- su rostro mostraba diferentes tipos de emociones, terror, tristeza y desesperación, todo en uno.

El Huevo comenzó a abrirse, mandando una fuerte brisa que obligo a ikuto y amu a retroceder, lo que era la cascara emplumada se comenzó a transformar en dos alas negras, que del centro en un rayo de luz apareció una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos rubios agarrados en dos colas, llevaba un cintillo con alas de murciélago, un vestido rojo de cuero y botas del mismo color. La mujer comenzó a abrir los ojos mostrando que eran color violeta.

Es hermosa- pensó amu- pero, si yoru nos dice que nos alejemos quizás deberíamos- comenzó a jalar la capa de Ikuto, pero en eso la mujer comenzó a hablar

- Mi nombre es Hoshina Utau, y yo, he venido por ti Tsukiyomi Ikuto, eres acusado en el midnight world, por romper la mayor de las reglas, enamorarte de la humana que te fue asignada. Tu juicio comenzara en dos días.


	3. Capitulo 3 Una Promesa

Capitulo 3. Una Promesa

Amu abrió los ojos, la luz de la mañana bañaba su cuarto, alguien había corrido las cortinas, su vista estaba un poco nublada, aun no se había despertado completamente, a lo lejos escucho como una chica parloteaba sin cesar, no quería prestarle atención, tenía demasiado sueño, la noche anterior le había costado dormirse.  
- Señorita amu por favor levántese, las demás mucamas llegaran pronto para arreglarla….- la voz la fue escuchando cada vez mas baja, sus ojos volvían a cerrarse tenia mucho sueño, pero una vocecita dijo algo en su oído…

- – amu-chan hoy es el día, hoy conocerás a tadase- Dia le susurro al oído.

Amu abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente en la cama, tarde, tarde, seguro iba tarde!- pensaba- que hora es? Estoy a tiempo? Por que no me levantaste antes?- amu preguntaba y preguntaba mientras retiraba la colcha y se paraba de la cama

- Señorita llevo como una hora haciéndolo, pero es muy difícil, pero tranquilícese ya había pensado que me podría costar, así que la comencé a parar una hora antes de la programada- sonrío- debería entrar al baño, el agua puede que no este muy caliente, ya que esta allí desde que comencé a llamarla.

- No importa eso hace que me bañe mas rápido- le sonrío- igual es culpa mía, por favor retírate en lo que salga de bañarme te llamare.

La mucama tendió rápido la cama de amu y se dirigió a salir de la habitación, pero antes de irse se giro, le dio una ultima mirada al cuarto y se fue.

-Amu-chan! ya pasaron dos días!- salió volando ram hacia ella- estas lista?

-aun no lo esta ram, tiene que arreglarse- le dijo miki-

-Si ya pasaron dos días- dijo Amu mientras se acerco a la ventana y se sento en el balcón.- como creen que estará?- pregunto tristemente amu- todo aquello fue muy repentino.

-Estará bien amu, no te preocupes, por ahora lo que puedes hacer es continuar con esto, lo veras de nuevo, el lo prometió- dijo Dia

- Es verdad amu-chan! Además ikuto jamás ha mentido, cierto?- dijo Suu sonriéndole, quería alegrarla un poco con su sonrisa, ya que amu decía que le encantaba verla.

Amu lo noto y le dijo- Es verdad Suu gracias- intento sonreír pero la pequeña alegría de sus labios no se mostro en sus ojos, convirtiendo esa sonrisa en algotas bien triste.

Ella sabia que sus charas querían ayudarla, hoy sobre todo cuando conocería a su futuro esposo, un seguro malcriado, engreído y mal educado hijo del hermano del rey. No quería hacerlo, era un fastidio aquello, siempre quiso decirles a sus padres que no quería, aunque decidió que no, ya que, que padre escucharía a su hija en un caso como este ,pensando en la posición social que tenia aquel joven, era tonto decirle que no quería.

Dos noches atrás había salido con la verdadera persona que amaba, ikuto , su primo, todo había sido perfecto, hasta que llego el final. Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a la mente de amu y su mano instintivamente agarraron el candado que llevaba en el cuello... cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar...

- Mi nombre es Hoshina Utau, y yo, he venido por ti Tsukiyomi Ikuto, eres acusado en el midnight world, por romper la mayor de las reglas, enamorarte de la humana que te fue asignada. Tu juicio comenzara en dos días.- las palabras que dijo sonaron sin ninguna emoción, ni sus ojos demostraban alguna tampoco.

- No pienso ir a ningún lado- le dijo ikuto- aquí es donde debo estar- la miro desafiante.

- Por mas que lo quieras, no perteneces aquí y jamás lo harás- le respondió con el mismo tono, pero de algún modo parecía presionada, pero consigo misma.

- A que juicio te refieres?- Le dijo amu por lo bajo, no sabia que sucedía, por supuesto ella conocía que Ikuto era mitad gato, pero que tenia reglas, jamás

- No quiero escuchar alguna pregunta tuya, tu eres la única culpable de esto- La miro utau con ira- si solo tu… si solo no hubieras nacido, ikuto no tendría que pasar por esto!- grito, aquella voz y cara sin emoción desaparecieron, sus rostro solo mostraba enojo y sus ojos veían a amu.- Te diré una cosa niña, te odio, solo has causado problemas- sus alas se abrieron completamente, su cabello comenzó a flotar en una briza tenebrosa, el aire se comenzó hacer pesado y un aura negra la comenzó a cubrir, estaba muy molesta.- quizás debería destruirla… y asunto resuelto.

- Amu! –grito ikuto entre la brisa- Corre vete de aquí, no quiero que te pase nada.- dijo mientras no apartaba la vista de utau, si se movía aunque sea un centímetro mas cerca de ellos la atacaría.

- No pienso dejarte aquí- Amu le respondió- Ikuto no dejare que ella te lleve.

Ikuto no sabia que hacer, esa chica iba hacerle daño a amu un cualquier momento, debía evitarlo, por alguna razón ella odiaba a amu aunque no tuviera nada que ver con ella y por otro lado, la testaruda de Amu no se iría aunque el le rogara, si ella lo decidía lo hacia, no se movería de allí. Solo podía hacer algo.

- Si voy contigo, la dejas en paz?- le dijo a utau. Amu miro a ikuto con confusión, que estaba diciendo? No me escucho? No dejare que se vaya!- pensó amu-

- Aunque no quisiera tengo que dejarla tranquila, ya que tu te ofreciste a venir- le contesto, y el aura comenzó a volverse normal.

- Ikuto no!- grito amu y lo abrazo fuertemente- no lo hagas, quien sabe lo que harán allá- sus ojos se volvieron llorosos- no soportaría si te llegara a perder.

Ikuto se giro a verla, de algún modo sabia que ya utau no haría nada. Tomo como había hecho momentos antes el rostro de amu un sus manos, pero todo era distinto ahora, amu lloraba, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar.

- No te iras, dime que no lo harás! – le exigió amu, pero luego al ver que ikuto permaneció callado, cambio a suplicar- no por favor, no lo hagas…

- Amu yo nunca te dejare sola, volveré entiendes? Por favor no llores- he hizo el intento de secar sus lagrimas- ganare ese juicio y volveré por ti, dame dos días, regresare, te amo- la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, y pudo sentir como la chaqueta que llevaba se mojaba un poco, amu no dejaba de llorar- Te prometo, que te amare toda la vida, por ello, espérame, igual solo serán dos días- sonrío, o hizo el intento, pero sus ojos estaban tan tristes que sin darse cuenta lagrimas brotaron de ellos, el no estaba seguro que le esperaba, hacia aquella promesa que no sabría si cumpliría, ya que ni el sabia a que se enfrentaría en aquel mundo.- Amu Te amo, dame fuerzas para esto y dime lo que sientes.

- Ikuto, yo….- los sollozos no le permitían continuar, pero lo intento de todos modos- Te amo mas que nada, siempre será asi, jamás te dejare, esperare por ti lo que sea necesario, es una promesa- su intento de decir aquello lo mas calmada que pudo medio funciono, aunque no sollozo, sus lagrimas no pararon.

Suu, Dia, Miki y Ram solo veían todo desde lejos, no podían hacer nada, la brisa que emanaba el aura de la chica los mantenía alejadas y de alguna manera, sabían que era justo lo que ella quería, al parecer no dejaría que se acercaran a amu al igual que a Yoru aunque estuviera mas cerca que ellas, tampoco podía acercarse mas, incluso sus palabras y gritos quedaban ahogados, de alguna forma no lograba hacer ningún sonido, se estaba volviendo loco.

Utau no podía mirar mas aquella escena, además ya se estaba cumpliendo el plazo que le dieron para llevárselo…

- Ikuto, ya debemos irnos- dijo-

- De acuerdo- se giro a verla- estoy listo.

Utau, comenzó a dibujar en el aire un pequeño círculo negro, que luego se comenzó hacer mas y mas grande, de un tamaño aproximado para que entraran dos personas al mismo tiempo, lo que antes era un circulo ahora parecía un agujero, todo lo que se veía a través de el, era oscuridad.

Ikuto dio un paso hacia adelante y amu como ultimo intento por detenerlo lo galo por la manga de su chaqueta y dijo – no lo hagas por favor- sus ojos estaban rojos y las lagrimas seguían saliendo, la tristeza que se veía en sus rostro era mas grande de la que nunca ikuto había visto, ni siquiera en el dia de la muerte de su abuela, que era tan cercana a ella.

-Amu… yo- No dijo nada mas y la beso, fue muy rápido y corto pero fue un beso que supo salado y a tristeza, las lagrimas de ambos llegaban a los labios del otro y un dolor en el pecho los estaba matando. Fue el beso de la despedida.

- Vámonos- utau extendió una mano hacia ikuto y el la tomo- ella va estar bien- con un gesto de la mano hizo que la brisa que impedía el paso a los charas desapareciera, suu. Miki, dia y Ram volaron rápido al lado de amu mientras que yoru se poso en la espalda de ikuto sin decir absolutamente nada. – Ellas la cuidaran, sus charas siempre estarán.- dijo utau

Sin mirar atrás utau comenzó adentrarse en el agujero he ikuto iba justo detrás de ella, Volveré- pensó-.

Amu vio como su amado atravesaba el horrible agujero, que luego de que terminara de entrar ikuto se comenzó hacer cada vez mas pequeño hasta que termino por desaparecer en una chispa negra, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Dos minutos, diez minutos pasaron y amu seguía parada en el mismo lugar, no tenia idea que hacer su mente estaba completamente bloqueada, hasta que sus piernas le fallaron y callo de rodillas en el césped, con sus manos lo agarro y lo apretó fuertemente llorando.

- Amu-chan, todo saldrá bien- le decía Miki que había puesto sus manitas en las de amu, Dia, Suu y Ram hicieron lo mismo…

- Amu-chan!, Amu-chan1?- La vocecita la llamaba-

Amu abrió los ojos, y vio como Suu le limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo, - desde que te sentaste en el balcón comenzaste a llorar amu-chan- dijo tristemente- tenemos que bañarnos- le recordó- será mejor que te laves la cara si?

Suu la había traído de vuelta a la realidad, se había dejado llevar tan bien por el recuerdo que volvió a sentir que estaba pasando, pero ya de eso eran dos días, así que ikuto espero que cumplas tu promesa- pensó amu –

Bueno hora del baño!- Dijo ram mientras jalaba a amu- hay que ponernos lindas- le sonrío-

Dia y Miki se miraron entre si y asintieron. Y comenzaron a jalar con ram.

Amu se dirigió al baño y se relajo lo mas que pudo mientras se bañaba, aunque no era muy sencillo por que el agua estaba helada, pero al menos le sirvió para despejar la mente.

Cuando salio del cuarto de baño ya varias mucamas la estaban esperando.

-Buen día señorita Amu- Le dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
- Buen día a todas- Sonrío- Están listas?

- Por supuesto! - le respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Cada mucama estaba en lo suyo, una trataba la piel de amu con cremas y demás perfumes, otra se encargaba de sus manos y pies y la siguiente de su cabello, tiene que ser perfecto, decía a cada rato, mientras amu no tenia ni idea de cómo la estaba arreglando.

Cuando todas estas terminaron llegaron tres mas, dos se encargaron de vestirla, ya que estos vestidos no eran para nada sencillos de poner y la ultima del maquillaje. Todo aquel proceso duro al menos una hora.

Al final todas se fueron, fue cuando amu pudo verse por fin en un espejo, y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida. Chicas esta soy yo? – le dijo a sus charas.

Amu-chan! Te vez hermosa!- Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

El traje que llevaba era de color azul rey, tenia un escote de corazón con algunos detalles de color plata y la espalda descubierta, la cintura se le veía bastante pequeña, Claro si casi no respiraba- pensó y se sonrío un poco- el traje seguía de Forma acampada y terminaba hasta cerca del suelo, no llegaba tan abajo para poder mostrar las sandalias medio altas que llevaba, aunque normalmente no se usaran mucho, ella las preferías a usar los zapatos altos que todas usaban. Su cabello estaba semi recogido de lado con un broche color plata en el y con rulos que caían delicadamente por sus hombros, jamás su cabello rosa se había visto tan lindo.

-Bueno parece que estoy lista- Se giro a las chicas y sonrío-

La puerta sonó y una voz del otro lado dijo – Señorita amu, la carroza que la vino a buscar ya llego, el joven tadase la espera.

- Enseguida salgo- Le respondió, y en un tono bajo agrego pero solo para sus charas- ya es hora –suspiro- a conocer a mi futuro marido- Amu tomo aire y respiro profundamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.


End file.
